Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable, baby-changing table and, more particularly, to a portable, baby-changing table which is especially adapted for attachment to and support by a baby stroller.
Description of the Prior Art
The combination of a portable, baby-changing device and a baby stroller are well known in the art. In this respect, throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to a portable, baby-changing device combined with a baby stroller, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations:    U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,2245 (Kim)    U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,386 (Huang)    U.S. Pat. No. 6,389,624 (Madole)    U.S. Pat. No. 8,151,389 (Lando)    U.S. Pat. No. 8,480,114 (Grantz)
Kim discloses the general idea of supporting a foldable baby changing table on the frame of a stroller. See Kim's FIG. 8 and related discussion. When not in use, the folded baby-changing table is supported on and behind the stroller pusher-handle by a clamp (see Kim's FIG. 1).
Huang discloses a modified “Evenflow” baby safety seat attachable to a stroller by way of a proprietary locking mechanism.
Madole shows a portable, foldable baby-changing table of the “surface supported” type.
Lando teaches the combination of foldable baby-changing mat and a stroller.
Grantz discloses a foldable baby-changing table integrally and pivotally attached to the top portion of a baby stroller handle.
In this respect, the Kim, Lando and Grantz references are mostly of interest because each relates to a combined baby-changing device and a stroller.
As further background, when taking a baby out of the home, it is inevitable that one will have to change the baby's diaper in a public place, such as a restaurant, store, airport, park, beach, mall, or even another person's home.
In general, the current options are to find a nearby restroom which has a built-in baby change table for public use, or to change the baby on an existing surface such as the floor, a table, bed, bench, vehicle tailgate, or the like.
Many portable baby change tables are currently on the market and fall into two main categories: (i) free-standing, and (ii) surface cover.
The free-standing portable change tables are large and fold open like a tent or beach chair. They have legs that raise the table to an appropriate and comfortable level. However, they are large and cannot be carried in a baby bag or stroller making them impractical for daily use.
The surface covers range from flat pads to mini tables with very short legs. These products are more easily transportable than the free standing tables. However they must be placed on another surface to function. That surface could be a floor, the ground, a bed, counter, etc. One problem with these products is that these surfaces are not always available or practical to use. Another problem is the lack of height which requires the person changing the baby to do so while sitting on the ground or floor if no other surface is available. One would not want to change your baby on a public restroom floor, or on beach sand which can be blown onto the baby's face by a gust of wind.
Simply stated, many public places (such as the beach or park) do not have easily accessible restrooms, or the restrooms do not have a change table. In fact, change tables are almost exclusively located in the women's restroom but not in the men's restroom, making it challenging for fathers to change a baby's diaper in public.
Many restrooms do not have appropriate hard surfaces, such as a wide counter on which to lay a pad for changing purposes. Lastly, even if a public restroom contains a baby change table, hygiene and safety are common concerns as the change tables are often dirty, having been soiled by other children's stool or urine. Studies have identified a number of very virulent microorganisms living of public change table surfaces, including flesh eating bacteria. In many cases, public change tables also appear worn and unsecure.
Given the above situation, there exists a need for a method and means to simplify the very common task of changing a baby's diaper in a safe, secure, convenient, clean and comfortable fashion, especially when out of the home.
None of the prior patents discussed above and none of the other current alternatives discussed above discloses or suggests a desirable feature of mounting a portable, foldable baby-changing table on a baby stroller using the same or equivalent mechanism on the stroller that is also used to engage a removable baby car seat.
Still other features would be desirable in a portable baby-changing table apparatus attachable to a baby stroller.
It is rigid and is securely attached to the stroller. It holds as much weight as a baby car seat. It is easy to clean. It allows one to leave the baby safely in their baby car seat during assembly and disassembly (unlike all other competitors) which require one to hold the baby in one's arms. It permits one to wipe down the plastic table, remove it from the baby car seat attachment on the stroller with the click of a button, and fold it neatly away in the carrying case. It can be stored beneath the stroller. It provides a carrying case that unfolds and serves as a changing pad. It has pockets which hold stored diapers and wipes for easy access, whereby one does not have to take out one's diaper bag when changing the baby's diaper, and has a safety strap. It has unfolding legs that click into the existing baby car seat attachments on most strollers. It satisfies a need for a method and means to simplify the very common task of changing a baby's diaper in a safe, secure, convenient, clean and comfortable fashion.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use baby diaper changing tables in combination with a stroller, the prior art and background described above do not teach or suggest a portable baby-changing table apparatus attachable to a baby stroller which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) provides mounting a portable, foldable baby-changing table on a baby stroller using the same or equivalent mechanism on the stroller that is also used to engage a removable baby car seat; (2) is rigid and is securely attached to the stroller; (3) holds as much weight as a baby car seat; (4) is easy to clean; (5) allows one to leave the baby safely in their car seat during assembly and disassembly without requiring one to hold the baby in one's arms; (6) allows one to wipe down the plastic table, remove it from the baby car seat attachment on the stroller with the click of a button, and fold it neatly away in the carrying case; (7) provides a carrying case which unfolds and serves as a changing pad; has pockets which hold stored diapers and wipes for easy access, whereby one does not have to take out one's diaper bag, and has a safety strap for the table; (8) has unfolding legs that click into the existing car seat attachments on most strollers; (9) satisfies a need for a method and means to simplify the very common task of changing a baby's diaper in a safe, secure, convenient, clean and comfortable fashion; and (10) can be stored beneath the stroller.
The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique portable baby-changing table apparatus attachable to a baby stroller of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.